Really Alive
by teamsera
Summary: These stories tend to focus on the smaller moments between the big, life-changing events of the Inquisition after Haven. There are tears, laughter, sex, drinking and disgusted noises.
1. Broken Noses, Almost Kissing Elves

"So, Sera, how'd you get your nose broken?"

"What makes you think _I_ did anything to get it broken?" she says, pointing her half full tankard at Krem, leaning forward.

"Alright, alright. But, have you met you?" he smirks over the top of his own drink.

Sera responded by making a rude gesture with her free hand before draining her tankard and belching loudly, much to Krem's amusement. 

* * *

"So, Sera, how did you break your nose?"

Sera looks up from her drink. _S'Krem? Shite. Why am I with the Chargers? Dragged across or did I invite myself? Fuck, well in her cups. My cups. Bollocks. Third person sort've drunk._ She blew out her cheeks and shook her head, trying to bring her surroundings into sharper focus.

"Sssshhhhite," she slurs, instead. There's a snort of laughter beside her. Turning carefully, Sera sees Dalish sitting next to her, clapping her hands. _Friggin' elfy elves. So sneaky. How long's she been there? What'd he ask again?_ Sera sighed, her eyes narrowing. Dalish stopped clapping and cleared her throat.

"Ser, I do not think Sera is in any fit shape to be telling stories right now." Dalish looked at Sera who was starting to slump back into the bench.

"Ssssshuttit, elfy," she tries to raise her mug but doesn't quite manage, she's sitting too far from the table now. "I can _too_ tell a tale."

Dalish raises her eyebrows and grins, "Alright then, _elfy_. How did you get your nose broken?"

Sera throws her hands up in the air, "Why does everyone think _I_ did something t'dserve it?" Krem and Dalish just laughed. Sera hadn't let go of her mug when she threw her hands up and a distinctly sodden looking Grim turned, grunted at the elf and went back to nursing his cider. All of this completely passed Sera by. She crossed her arms, her hands clenched up under them.

"Fine, fine, s'fine. Okay. Back in Denerim, right? After Emmald. Not the alienage, just streets and back alleys." Sera closes her eyes. Swallowing, she can still smell the piss and shit and rot. Still see the tiny pile of rags. Not even a person. She opens them again. _Fuck._ She slammed her hands to the table, gripping onto the edge. The room was spinning and she felt herself falling to the side as the tavern made a dangerously sharp lurch to the right. Dalish managed to catch her by her shoulders.

"Another time, then. Let us get you to bed, hmm?" she said, gently lifting the smaller woman who curled into her chest as she swept up her legs and carried her towards the stairs. Krem followed, brow furrowed. He'd seen the tiny archer sink more than him in a night and still be able to shoot arrows between her legs at the makeshift targets they set up around the tavern. He noticed Dalish trying to shield Sera's face from the crowd, noticed her chest heaving with quiet tears. 

* * *

"...and then _after_ the damned thing had been killed, as it was rolling over to breath its last, momentum carried its big, scaly tail right into my face. I've never seen Cassandra look so conflicted."

A huge roar of laughter pealed around the tavern, where the elven Inquisitor was sitting with Cassandra, Sera, Iron Bull, Dorian and several of the Chargers. They'd reorganised the tables to form a cluster in the centre of the room, much to Cabot's annoyance.

"I was not conflicted, Inquisitor," the Seeker protested, "I was concerned for your well-being. Taking a dragon tail to the face cannot have been pleasant. Especially for someone as...breakable as yourself."

"You were trying too hard not to laugh, Cassandra. Anyway, Krem, that's how I broke my nose. My first dragon slaying. After we'd killed it."

"Can't you just, I dunno', magic it not-broken? Like, you fixed my knee yeah?" Sera pitched in. It didn't escape her notice that both the Inquisitor and Dorian looked uncomfortable when she asked. Dalish, sitting nearby, drew in a sharp hiss of a breath.

"Mending cuts and bruises is one thing, Sera. Broken bones, cuts that go to the bone...not so simple." She looked down at her feet as she said it. It also didn't escape Sera's notice that all Mages present were suddenly avoiding eye contact with each other and had all seemed to find something fascinating at their feet.

"Complicated how? Surely it's just the same? Bippety boppety boop, nose fixed. Weird flash of whatever. I mean, fuck magic, but if you can," she shrugged, draining her mug and signalling to Cabot for a new one.

"It's blood magic, Sera, mending broken bones or anything that goes that deep. Can't be done any other way." Dalish was nearly whispering, but the words 'blood magic' cut through any noise.

Sera's nose wrinkled. The Inquisitor bowed her head deft fingers worrying a ring on her finger. The archer was edgy enough around magic and any talk of it, but blood magic, especially in Orlais and Ferelden, was as taboo as it got. Iron Bull spat on the floor. Dorian sighed.

"So, nose stays broken, yeah?" she looked at Ellana, brow furrowed.

"Yes Sera, nose stays broken," she risked a smile and, gingerly, reached out and tweaked Sera's nose, "yours too." Sera blushed, and, Ellana noticed, it reached the tips of her ears. "You're adorable," she murmured. The tables fell silent. Sera's blush was slowly replaced by a massive, toothy grin.

"You WHAT!"

Ellana could almost feel the colour drain from her as she realised she'd said that Sera was adorable out loud.

"Oh, oh bollocks." With all the grace she could muster she got up and walked to the bar as the tables behind her erupted with laughter again. _Just make it to the bar Ellana, just get there and you can prop it up all night. It will prop you up too. Don't look back, just keep walking. Here we are. Nice stool, ah, good Cabot, an ale already poured. Just drink it. Stay here. Here is safe._ She was startled by the sudden appearance of a hand on her shoulder. "That, was not very...well...Inquisitorial," said Cassandra as she hoisted herself onto the stool next to Ellana.

"Did she say anything?" she murmured into her cup.

Cassandra looked over her shoulder.

"She's not at the table any more. I think perhaps she went to her room. Upstairs, at any rate."

"Fen'Harel's stinking breath, what have I done?" Ellana let her head drop to the bar, her forehead resting on the cool, slightly sticky wooden surface.

"Do not be too hard on yourself. The back and forth between Sera and yourself has not gone unnoticed. It is said that love makes fools of us I do not think your declaration of her adorableness is why Sera left. Once they were done laughing about your outburst, one of the Chargers asked Sera how she broke her nose. She went quiet and slipped away. I find I am concerned for her."

Ellana nearly choked on her drink, processing what the Seeker had said as she felt her thumping her back. _Is it love? Creators, it is, isn't it? It makes sense. I take her everywhere. I seek her out time and time again. Wait, how did she break her nose?_ She was broken from her reveries again by Cassandra snapping her fingers under her nose.

"Inquisitor? Would you like me to leave you to your thoughts?" Cassandra asked, the hint of a smirk in her question.

"It's okay, Cass, thanks. Really, I mean it. I should probably go before I make a complete ass of myself," she sighed, hopping from her stool and making for the exit. On her way, however, she turned to see that not too many of the assembled party were watching and, as inconspicuously as a drunken elf can manage, made her way up the stairs as well.

Back at the tables, Iron Bull decided to keep it to himself, but when Cassandra made eye-contact she smiled and raised her tankard. He raised his back. 

* * *

"Sera?" she whispered as she knocked on the door to Sera's small corner of Skyhold. The door was ajar, but she didn't just want to burst in. What if Sera was undressing? She felt heat in her cheeks ( _and other places, Gods)_ at the thought and was, unfortunately, still thinking about it when the door swung open to reveal Sera standing in her small clothes.

"You coming in or what?" she said, standing aside, allowing Ellana to drift in. Her gait unsteady, she reached out to grab one of the curtains and used it to guide herself to one of the wide window seats. _Sitting. Sitting is good_ she thought to herself as she eased down onto one of the more cushioned areas.

"That's my bed you daft git," Sera protested. Ellana didn't seem to be moving. "Urgh, never mind, scooch over," she said, pushing herself against Ellana's side. She grinned when she noticed how flustered the red haired elf got when she did this. _Serves her right, sitting down smack bang in the middle of my bed_. _Flaming eejit. Cute when she's flustered though._ Sera was going to get comfy.

"Um, so, Cassandra said you left."

"Really? I left? I hadn't noticed," she grinned wickedly, lying down so her head was in the Inquisitor's lap, looking up at her.

"I mean to say, that, well, she said you seemed upset? About your nose?" Ellana reached down and brushed a finger down Sera's nose. "I don't know why, it's a nice nose."

Ellana's visible wince did not escape Sera's notice. She raised her arm and gently swiped the Inquisitor's nose.

"Ah! Bastards! Sera! I only broke it two days ago!" Ellana's hand swatted away Sera's and covered her nose. Sera sat up quickly and turned, kneeling now, placing her hands on Ellana's shoulders.

"Aw, shite, I'm sorry Ell. Yours isn't so bad either, is what I meant, y'know, now we've both got broken elf noses. Shit and piss, it's not all busted up again, right?" she said, cupping Ellana's cheek in her hand, gently bringing her to face her so she could check.

"I don't think so, it's not bleeding is it?" Ellana asked as she lowered her hands slowly, savouring the sensation of Sera's hands brushing hers.

Sera leaned in, peering at the cut that ran across the bridge of the woman's nose. It was a little red, but not bleeding. Without thinking, Sera closed the gap between them and gave the small cut a gentle kiss.

"Nah," she whispered, not moving away, "you're fine."

Ellana knew she was not fine. Sera's face was entirely too close, her eyes blackened with desire and those lips parted just ever so slightly. Ellana didn't know what she looked like, but she felt like a Halla caught in the path of an arrow. Her heart was hammering so loud, how could Sera not hear that? Her breath was shallow and before she had time to worry about anything else her lips and Sera's lips had met and _Gods, yes_.


	2. Give and Take

Ellana felt Sera's tongue gently flicker across her lips. She ran her hands up Sera's bare shoulders, lingering a little on her neck before combing her fingers through the crop of messy, blonde hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She smiled at the sweet taste of Sera's tongue against her own.

"Love that," Sera murmured, pressing into her, one hand on the back of her neck, fingers teasing the hairs at the nape. Ellana let out a soft moan.

"Yes, love that," Ellana whispered, letting her head fall to the side as Sera dipped down, drawing a gasp from the edge of her throat as she nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck. The sensations sent a sharp, hot bolt of desire through her. _Hands!_ Sera's hands were slipping under her shirt, pushing the fabric up.

"Off."

Ellana peeled her shirt off and threw it to the side. She drew Sera forward to kiss her again, fiercely, her hands fumbling with the ties that bound the cotton wrap around Sera's chest.

"I think, for the sake of fairness, this needs to come off," she said, slowly unwinding the strips.

"Fuck fairness," Sera growled, tearing at the cloth impatiently, "I just want _you._ All over." She threw herself at Ellana, knocking them off balance so they both fell the short distance to the floor. Ellana rolled so she was straddling Sera, pinning her shoulders with her hands as Sera grabbed on to her wrists. Everything was still for a moment while she took it all in, the electricity of bare skin humming beneath her. She laughed, suddenly, at the sharp beauty of it all, then fell quiet, as if the noise would scare all of this away. She dipped her head, mapping the soft skin of Sera's stomach with her mouth, her hands roaming over her hips. Ellana shifted up, licking a path to the dip between Sera's breasts.

"Friggin' tease," Sera moaned, as Ellana drew a hand across one of her breasts, brushing the erect nipple. She grinned, as she took the nipple in her mouth, drawing a gasp from Sera as she licked and sucked, grazing the sensitive nub with her teeth. Sera made a soft, throaty noise, her hands gently tugging at Ellana's hair. She felt Sera shift beneath her, closing any gap between them.

Pulled upwards, her mouth was wet against Sera's, whose nails raked up her back, whose teeth bit against Ellana's bottom lip, whose hands came between them, undoing the buckles of her breeches with a rogue's deftness. Once they were loosened, Sera started tugging at them, Ellana pulled back to help. Sera laughed.

"Lay-deeeh Inquisitor! No underpants? I'd have never guessed," she grinned, propping herself on her elbows while Ellana knelt, kicking the breeches away one leg at a time. She stayed there, her hands on Sera's knees. Sera gazed up at Ellana. S _he...glows._ _Seems like. More than normal._ Sera bit her lip, hard, and frowned. Ellana's own brows knitted together with sudden worry.

"Sera? What's wrong?"

"You're...you're just...just, c'mere," she grabbed Ellana's hand and pulled her back on top of her, kissing her hungrily. Ellana felt Sera's hands moving down her back, felt like she could make out the whorls of her fingers as they trailed over the small of her back. Sera's hands pushed down on her buttocks as she raised her leg between Ellana's, who moaned as the thigh pushed against her sex. She shifts, slick already, feeling like the friction might ignite something, just as it does. Resisting the urge to grind against Sera's leg, she begins to play with the hem of her underwear, gently tugging them down as she licks a new trail from the tight, toned area just under her breasts and across her stomach. Drawing back fully, she pulls the underwear off entirely, throwing them over her shoulder.

Gently parting Sera's legs, she leaned down, kissing her way up the inside of her thighs. Sera's breaths grew shallow, expectant. Ellana placed a kiss on her mound of blonde curls and Sera whimpered. Just enough. Enough that her hands reached out and wound through Ellana's hair, gripping tightly. Slowly, Ellana drew her tongue up the length of her cunt as she looped her arms around Sera's legs, trying to get as close to her as possible, giving the full length of her hot, wet slit a few more laps before teasing at her clitoris, gently at first, then settling into a rhythm she could work with. Work on. Wind her up. Sera was cursing under her breath, her curses turning to gasps, and Ellana felt the crush of wanting burn inside her as the other elf raised her hips. She moved one of her hands around, the other gripping at Sera's thigh, steadying her. Sera gasped as she ran two fingers over her now dripping cunt. Easing one inside, moving slowly, she curls it towards herself and she feels Sera tighten around her.

"Fuck!" she gasps. "There. More."

Slipping the second finger in, she thrusts in and out, curling them in that way that makes Sera shudder and moan as she pulls Ellana back up to her by a fistful of her hair, and Ellana gasps at the new sensation of it. Sera can tastes herself in the kiss, their mouths urgent now and Ellana uses her thumb to keep up the rhythm on Sera's clit, her fingers thrusting harder as Sera bites into her shoulder, muffling a cry and Ellana shouts out instead. She feels Sera begin to tense up, bucking her hips to match Ellana as she trembles and starts to arch up. A few violent bucks against Ellana's hand, an animal noise that's nothing like she has heard before, and then Sera unspools beneath her. Fingers that had dug into her skin, soften, pull her into an embrace. She lies down beside Sera, who rests her head on her shoulder. She kisses the strands of blonde hair that have stuck to her forehead. A moan from the other woman echoes through her. Then she's very aware of the absence of noise.

"Fenedhis, Sera," she says, sitting up, wide-eyed.

"Mmmm, wassat Inky?" she purrs, throwing her arm over Ellana's thighs.

"There are still people out there. In the tavern." she replied.

Sera laughed.

"Well, I won't have them thinking I'm all take and no give, c'mere."

She tugged Ellana so she was over Sera again.

"You smell like outdoors. Like sunshine," she mumbled, nuzzling against Ellana's neck. _Tastes like it too. Salt and sunshine_ she thought, licking at her pulse while her hand moved down Ellana's sides, then under her. Ellana gasped as she felt Sera tease across her core, a long finger drawn up her centre, a gentle circle around her clit. Sera entered her, two fingers curled to find the right spot. Sera grinned as Ellana bucked wildly. _That's it._ She moved her leg, using it to put pressure on her hand, rather than just moving her arm she made a 'come hither' motion inside Ellana who gasped, grinding down with a deep, rumbling noise that sent a shiver of excitement through Sera.

" _Emma isala ma_ ," she groaned, eyes screwed shut as she sat back, taking more of Sera inside of her. Sera sat up, Ellana straddling her lap so she could ride Sera's hand, fingers still curled and suddenly there were flashes of light behind her eyes, white lines racing at the edges of her vision. Sera's mouth on her breasts, licking and sucking, nearly pushing her over. She felt herself contract, draw in, everything shallow and deep at the same time.

"Harder, Sera. Just. Harder."

Sera pushed as hard as she dared, she wanted to give everything to Ellana, a vision of wild energy in her arms, she felt her coil up around her, then suddenly she came apart. Her head thrown back, a red scream on her tongue as she shuddered and Sera stilled her fingers, let Ellana crash against her, break apart without worry this once. Everything breaks into pieces. Her own head is a glorious mess. Things she wants to say, to ask, to do and to have done to her. The room is heavy, full of all of this. Sera breathes deeply, rests her head against Ellana's shoulder, as the other woman leans against her and neither one wants to move, to break apart, dispell the crackle in the air.

She feels Ellana's lips kissing soft constellations on her shoulder. She smells, again, that smell of hot, dry grass and salt and now something else on her lover's skin. It clings to Sera too. She feels the curve of Ellana's smile against as she languidly mouths at Sera's neck, her tongue slow against her pulse. She feels so very present, so very _here_

"Ell?"

Ellana pulled back, surprised at the softness of Sera's voice, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. But, you'll stay, yeah? Don't have to run off or anything?"

Ellana smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere Sera, I don't think my legs would let me even if I wanted to, which I absolutely do not," she leaned in and kissed Sera's forehead. Sera wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Good, 'cause, this was great and all. Like, _really_ , really great. But, I think, there's more in my head, yeah? Like, I want to be more. Shit. That sounded stupid," she said, looking down.

Ellana tilted Sera's head up, a hand under her chin.

"Sera, I like you. I _like_ you, like you. I want to be more too."

"Yeah?" she asked, eyebrows raised, a smile returning to her face. "Good, because the flirting and this would have been weird otherwise. I like you too. A lot. I don't just play with anyone you know. And I don't share."

Ellana kissed her again, and eased herself up, moaning a little as Sera eased herself out and they lay back down together. The floor a mess of blankets and pillows dragged from the window seat.

"This is..actually a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be," Ellana said.

"Oh yeah? Thought about this, have you?" Sera replied, raising her eyebrows.

Ellana blushed, she could feel her ears burning with it. Sera cackled.

"Just teasing Inky. I've thought about it. This. Loads before now," she said. "Thinking about it again already," she smiled.

It was Ellana's turn to look incredulous. "Again? Now?" she asked.

Sera turned onto her back, stretching out.

"Not _now._ I'm shattered. Besides, we're early birds tomorrow yeah? Setting off for the arsehole of Orlais?"

Ellana groaned, remembering that they were supposed to leave for the Western Approach tomorrow. Hawke's contact from Crestwood, Stroud, had told them what to expect. It wasn't going to be fun.

"Are you sure you want to come? I mean, from what Stroud said all that's waiting for us there are blood magic rituals and demons."

Sera sat up, her eyes hard.

"Look. Just 'cause we're doing this, 'cause we're together now, doesn't mean I'm going to start sitting around Skyhold waiting for you to come back. Or not. I can't. I couldn't. I'd go mad. Nothing we do out there changes because of this, right?"

Ellana took Sera's hand in hers.

"You're right, that was unfair of me, I just..." Sera cut her off.

"I mean. The thought of losing you hurts like...like nothing, but that's all the more reason to go out there and stick arrows in baddies. Demons. I can stick arrows in demons. You do your weird anchor thing, set them on fire, whatever. But we do it _together_ , right?"

"Right. Together," Ellana replied, squeezing Sera's hand.

"Friggin' right. Anyway, big spoon or little spoon?"

"Please, I'm at least two hands taller. Big spoon."

"Whatever. You are never two hands taller. Prefer being snuggled anyway," Sera replied, sticking out her tongue out before turning over to let Ellana curl around her. They lay there, listening as the tavern emptied, Cabot cursing out the stragglers. Heard the singing through the open window. Sera growled.

"That fucking song. I swear I'm going to stick a beehive in every fucking tent the Chargers use."

Then, cutting through everything, a lone, booming voice. The Iron Bull's.

"Nice work, Boss!"


	3. Return to Skyhold

Sera woke with a start. She had reached out in her sleep and found a cold, empty bedroll rather than the warmth she was expecting. _Piss_. She sat up and looked around the camp. It had been mild enough that they hadn't needed to pitch tents so she could make out the sleeping forms of Cassandra and Dorian nearby. _Double piss, who's keeping watch?_ The wards that had been set around the small clearing glimmered at the edges of her vision, undisturbed. Sera stood slowly, grabbing her bow and quiver, still scanning the area as she moved. She had just nocked an arrow when she heard a noise that made her blood run cold. Standing as still as she could, her mind raced. Every story she'd ever heard about demons went like people fell asleep or drifted off. A song as beautiful as anything you've ever heard called out to you. _Sets the trap, reels you in_. _Shite._ As suddenly as she had heard it, though, the singing stopped. Sera frowned, the demons never stopped in the stories. Not until they had you. Slowly, she moved through the wards, down through the trees towards the stream they'd crossed earlier in the day.

She heard the singing again just as she saw her and suddenly she remembered different stories. Fairy tales heard with wide eyes back in Denerim – things she thought she'd pushed down far enough to be forgotten. Ellana's vallaslin runs across the whole of her, and though Sera had seen it before she had never _seen_ it quite like this. Moonlit and reflected in the slow moving water so all Sera wanted was to reach out and trace her fingers along those white lines that almost glowed against pale skin. Ellana moved through the water, the song changing, speeding up as she spun, eyes closed, lost in the dance and Sera nearly broke then because she _knew_ that song. Ellana sang it in Elvhen, but the tune was the same and she _knew_ it in the same place that she kept the other hidden and forgotten things knotted away. She screwed her eyes shut, clenched her fists and counted backwards, shaking the thoughts from her head just as the air went quiet. Sera looked up to see Ellana standing waist deep in the black river with her back to her, frozen in the moon light. Then she started singing again. Sera swore.

"Piss right off," she said, rising from her spot behind the bushes. Ellana turned and grinned at her, but didn't stop.

"But she was so fast and quick with her bow, no one quite knew where she came from!" she sang, splashing water towards the bank where Sera stood glowering.

"I know friggin' well where she's going though," she replied, tossing her bow and quiver to the ground. She waded in until the water was at her ankles, pulled her tunic over her head and sloshed through the water towards a rapidly retreating Ellana.

"Sera was never quite the quietest girl! – hah! I'm already wet – your attacks are loud and they're joyful!" she laughed, dancing away from Sera who was grinning now as she lunged for Ellana.

"Oh, you're wet alright! I'll get you even wet-"

"Inquisitor!" a voice barked from the darkness. Ellana yelped and covered herself as best she could with her arms. Sera stepped in front of her but what little she had left on was soaked through.

"Oh for Andraste-I have found her Dorian! Sera also!" Cassandra yelled as she appeared on the riverbank where Sera had been moments before. She stood over their belongings with a face like thunder.

" _First_ you wander off without telling anyone. Then you and Sera make enough noise to raise the dead! What on _earth_ were you thinking? This area is _not safe_ anymore. Get dressed. We're moving." Cassandra turned and stormed back up the hill to the campsite.

"Nothing phases her, eh?" Sera asked, turning to face Ellana.

"You almost make that sound like a challenge," she replied, smiling as Sera's fingers entwined with her own, gently pulling her hands away from her chest.

"Could be. Maybe?" she giggled. "Imagine the Lady Seeker coming back for us and finding us _both_ naked. Doing it. In the river," she grinned, moving closer to Ellana.

"I don't envision that ending particularly well for either of you."

Ellana and Sera both shrieked, leaping apart and trying to cover themselves. Dorian stood where Cassandra had been, smirking, before turning around to allow the women some privacy as they waded back towards the bank.

"I am sorry, but Cassandra told me what she found and I just had to see it with my own eyes. This will make for quite the tale back at Skyhold. Heathen elves frolicking in the moonlight. Hah! I should save it for the Winter Palace. The nobles will shit themselves."

"Arsehole," Sera muttered as she dragged her clothes back on.

"Come now, Sera! A pre-dawn hike into the freezing mountains awaits! How did you know it was exactly what I wanted when I practically collapsed onto the ground mere hours ago?" Dorian responded, not without edge in his voice.

"Not exactly my idea of a bloody party either, yeah? You can thank the Lady Herald for that one," she nodded towards Ellana.

"Well I was enjoying myself until we were interrupted," Ellana huffed.

"Until _you_ were interrupted!? _Vishante kaffas!_ You deserve each other, truly."

"Shit on your own tongue. C'mon Inky, last one back to camp's a pile of nugshite!" Sera skipped away, cackling loudly as she went.

* * *

"Are you sure? It seems awfully steep," Dorian said.

"It's not that steep. Is it?" Ellana squinted at the barely discernible path that wound into the heart of the Frostback Mountains.

"It is steep. It is also likely to be very narrow and treacherous underfoot," Cassandra added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Ellana started forward, but was pulled back by Cassandra.

"Inquisitor. The sun is setting and it will be dark within the hour. You and Sera might be able to skip up the mountain, but Dorian and I would need torches which would mean scrambling with one hand each which would mean an inevitable fall to our untimely deaths. You would then have to explain to Leliana that our final screams drew the attention of enemy scouts and now she has no secret passage into Orlais from Skyhold."

"Andraste's tits Seeker, made your point yeah?" said Sera.

Dorian chuckled as Cassandra snorted at the elf.

"You know, I _am_ the Inquisitor. I could just order you to climb the mountain," Ellana grumbled.

"You wish to deal with Leliana?" Cassandra asked, incredulously. Ellana scowled off to the side, as Cassandra smirked. "She did mention a cave nearby that her scouts use for shelter. We should make sure nothing has moved in, then set up camp there," she said, hoisting her pack onto her back.

* * *

"Maker take you Ellana! Open your eyes when you are throwing fireballs!" Cassandra yelled as she rebuffed an errant spell with her shield.

Ellana opened her eyes just in time to dodge left, avoiding the attack of a giant spider. She shrieked as she doused it with more fire than was necessary, reducing it to a pile of ash. Cassandra yelled as she hacked into the final spider, which twitched before falling still.

"I would have thought a Dalish elf would be more...sanguine about spiders, given that you have lived in forests your whole life," Cassandra noted, as she wiped the grime from her sword.

Ellana shuddered and took a deep breath.

"I am the shame of my whole clan. The children used to take great joy in leaving the biggest spiders they could find in my bedroll. Their parents only made them stop when I nearly set fire to the Keeper's Aravel," she replied.

Cassandra chuckled, but Ellana noticed Sera's frown as she kneeled to pluck an arrow from one of the spider carcasses.

* * *

Later, when the bedrolls had been set out and a fire lit, the group sat in companionable silence and shared the last of their stale bread and hard cheese. No one said anything until Dorian reached into his pack and drew out a grimy bottle. Sera's eyes widened.

"You…where did you…you shit! You've been holding out on us!"

Dorian smirked.

"Yes, I thought since this was our last night in the wild we should celebrate. I found this in a little hut just outside the Plains. It's a little weathered looking, but unopened." He held the bottle up to the fire, making it clear that the bottle was still full.

Cassandra frowned.

"It could be poison, Dorian," she sat forward, reaching for the bottle. Dorian held it to his chest.

"Now now, Cassandra. I am something of a connoisseur, Sera stop snickering, and although it is not labelled the carving of the bottle itself indicates that this is a Nevarran rarity. I'm surprised you didn't recognise it," he sniffed.

"Are we going to be arseholes all night, or are we drinking?" Sera interjected.

"Finally, the voice of reason," said Ellana, handing a small knife to Dorian who took it and started to work on the seal.

Once it was open, he gave it a tentative sniff. Eyes widening at the smell, he grinned.

"Well, I hope we don't have to be up _too_ early," he said, eyes sparkling as he took a swig. He spluttered a little as he passed the bottle to Sera. "Good grief!"

Sera snorted and made a show of taking two gulps, but started spluttering and sent most of the second down her front. Ellana grabbed for the bottle.

"Wasteful!" she exclaimed.

"Careful Ell, s'got a mean kick to it."

Ellana eyed the bottle warily, shrugged, and took a big swig. She didn't cough, but her eyes watered and she felt the liquid burn all the way down. Gasping, she offered the bottle to Cassandra who took it, and drank without reaction.

"You are all children," she said, wiping her mouth and passing the bottle back to a shocked Dorian. Sera laughed gleefully. Ellana just shook her head.

* * *

The bottle lay empty by the cooling embers of the fire. Cassandra and Dorian were asleep, snoring loudly. Sera slept on her front, drooling a little. Ellana tossed and turned, waiting for sleep that she knew was not coming. Sera started in her sleep, muttering something about fire, as her arm reached out and draped across Ellana's stomach. She smiled and shifted closer to her, as Sera's arm gave her a gentle squeeze.

"No running off tonight," she mumbled, half asleep.

"No running off tonight," Ellana agreed, leaning over and kissing her forehead gently.

Sera yawned and rubbed at her eyes. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, fidgeting with the seam of her loose trousers.

"Ell, why'd you run off last night?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Ellana replied. Sera frowned at her.

"I know that. Arse. You haven't been sleeping right for ages. Since the Plains at least. Just. Look. Don't get me wrong, I know it's all 'end of the world' this, 'demons and blood magic' that and urgh! It's a lot. And I just….I _know_ I'm not Cass or Josie with the words and right answers. But. You can talk to me, yeah?" Sera looked at Ellana, her chin resting on her knees, her shoulders hunched. Ellana sat and gently pulled Sera towards her, resting her head against her chest. Sera looked up sharply when she felt Ellana heave with a sob.

"Ell? What is it? Talk to me," she said, moving to kneel in front of Ellana, her hands cupping her cheeks. Ellana moved her hands up to hold Sera's.

"It's…it's..." She sobbed again, her lip quivering.

Sera pulled her into a fierce hug as she broke down, trying to bury the sobs in her lover's shoulder.

"What happened?"

Ellana took a shuddering breath and reached into her pack for a small, folded piece of paper and handed into to Sera. As she read it, Ellana wrapped her arms around herself, swallowing with difficulty. Sera frowned as she looked back up.

"You got this in the Plains? From Harding?" she asked.

Ellana just nodded. They'd stopped at a main camp in the Exalted Plains a week ago, where they'd received a number of notes from Scout Harding who had been helping get the place set up. Most were inconsequential. Two stood out. One confirming that Stroud and Hawke had made it back to Skyhold with the grim news about the Wardens, the other had been the note Sera held in her hands. Bandits had been harassing Clan Lavellan and there had already been casualties.

"And you've kept it to yourself for a week because?" she asked.

Ellana started crying again, dropping back onto her heels, her head bowed. Sera immediately moved to be beside her, to take the other woman in her arms.

"Aw piss, Inky, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, why keep this bottled up?"

"It's my burden Sera, it's not…"

"Shite it's not. It is. Look, you helped me with the Jennies when everyone else said it was stupid. It went tits up, "I told you so, blah blah" and you _still_ had my back. So, I've got yours."

Ellana balled her fists.

"This is my fault Sera," she whispered, the strength gone from her voice.

"Fuck it is. S'the bandits fault. And you've got the army. So what's the plan?"

"I…I sent Leliana's scouts to help them. They'll remember them from before. But…that was a week ago. I…Sera they're my _family_ and I don't even know if they're alive," she said, blinking back fresh tears.

"Look at me. Leliana knows her end. If anything'd gone wrong, we'd have heard. She'd send someone. But, if you want, let's go now."

Ellana blinked, her brow creased.

"What? What do you mean 'go now'?"

"Exactly what it sounds. Let's go. Back to Skyhold. Now."

"It's the middle of the night," Ellana drew in a breath, shaking her head, "Dorian and Cassandra won't be able to-"

"I'm not saying them. I'm saying us. You and me. We can manage in the dark. We'll be back by dawn and you can get your answer."

Ellana looked up at Sera, who was standing now with her hands on her hips. She wiped her eyes and rubbed at her face. She held out her hands so Sera could pull her to her feet.

"Right?"

Ellana nodded.

"Right. You leave a note for the orchestra," she gestured to Dorian and Cassandra who hadn't let up their cacophony of snores, "and I'll get our gear."

Before Sera could start, Ellana took her hand and pulled her back to face her. Closing the gap between them, she kissed her fiercely, arms wrapped around her waist a little too tight, but Sera didn't flinch, didn't move away, just returned everything Ellana gave her, deepening the kiss. Ellana gasped when they broke apart. Sera laughed, a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Right. Note. Gear. More of that later," she smiled at Ellana, who couldn't help but smile back. A little slower than usual.

* * *

When she and Dorian returned to Skyhold later that afternoon, Cassandra found Ellana in the war room. Her eyes still red with tears of relief.


End file.
